GB 2447142 discloses a hard disc enclosure comprising a sleeve having front and rear openings, two or more carrier plates adapted to engage sides of a hard disc storage unit, front and rear end members adapted to engage the front and rear openings, one of the front and rear members including a socket, a controller unit located adjacent the exterior of the member and releasably engageable with the socket, the controller unit including a connector adapted to connect a hard disc storage unit received within the casing with the controller unit further comprising a controller circuit and external connectors for connection to an external computer wherein the socket includes an aperture dimensioned to receive a connector plug of the controller, the aperture allowing the plug to pass through the end member to engage a hard disc storage unit within the enclosure.